Story of Haze Jackson
by kitkat2021
Summary: 'It all started when Nico Di Angelo's shadow traveling went wrong...' This is the story of Haze Jackson. How everyone found out there was an actual daughter of Poseidon, and the way she lived before they found out about her.


**Well, Haze is my O.C. and I wanted to make her life story so if she comes up in other stories, you'll know who she is.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Haze: do I have to?**

 **Me: yes…**

 **Haze: *grumbles* fine *louder* kitkat2021 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus… *grins evilly at me* Rick Riordan does.**

 **Me: *groan* On with the story!**

It all started when Nico's shadow traveling went wrong. *groan* They weren't supposed to find out like this! Curse you Di Angelo for not thinking where you're going!

…

I should probably should start at the beginning… and introduce myself. Well, I'm Haze Jackson, currently am 16, and have known I am a demigod since I was 4. Blame me for being the little sister of Percy Jackson and that meaning that both of us together makes a pretty strong smell…

I just realized something… I should probably start at the beginning, where I was taken from my brother. Sooooo… enjoy being pulled into a flashback…

 _*flashback*_

 _(Haze is 4 and Percy is 5)_

 _The pipes exploded. Too much pressure was built up from both me and Percy screaming – yes, I could yell/scream quite well at 4 years old – which caused the pipes to explode… mom called dad to our apartment, to come get me._ _ **Sure, take the younger one… not the other one who is a year older,**_ _I thought. To be fair, I'm not quite sure what started this fight… something to do with him pulling on my hair?_

 _"_ _Come on Haze, time to go," my dad said, reaching down to pick me up. I glared at him and he backed away, watching me. I made a pen/sword out of water. Don't ask how, but I did. Dad started coming closer again. To be honest, I don't know why he was. The pen/sword was in pen form, and wasn't going to hurt anyone._

 _I went a little closer to Percy, just to give him something to remember me by, like a tattoo. Dad_

 _panicked and wrapped his arms around my waist, restricting me, making me mad, and causing the pen/sword to turn into a sword… which then scratched Percy, leaving a mark that will stay there until I come to change it._

 _Dad flashed us out._

 _*flashback over*_

That's when this crazy life of hiding from my brother while trying to keep an eye on him started… oh, and, want to know what happened after? Well, Amphitrite was mad when she found out that dad had a child (2, none the less), I was mad when dad said I had to stay down here, under the sea – which is not fun, so don't listen to that lobster on the little mermaid – and, last but not least, Triton was mad because he had a little sister and had to spend the rest of my life (until I die) with her. Lets just say dad's a little wary every time we were together – or just plainly every time we walked past him… mainly because he saw me and Tri talking to each other, quietly.

Back to why I was fuming at the beginning if the story. I am, at the moment, living with mortals for the school year… in Texas, though I'm NOT saying what city, in case you are a stalker. Which, you're probably not, but you can never be too sure. As to what I'm doing in Texas? Much less, a mortal's home? Well… I may or may not have wanted a regular school year… meaning I yelled at dad when I was younger that I didn't want to spend year after year in Atlantis. So, dad enrolled me at an elementary school that I've been going to since kinder… I plan on graduating high school here. Well, was until Di Angelo over here came along. Speaking of which…

"Who the hades are you?" I asked, kind of mad at him for bumping into me.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied.

"Perseus. Achilles. Jackson." I mumbled. My weapons formed. 'Perseus' formed my bow and arrows, which were in a concealed form of a necklace around my neck, 'Achilles' formed my whips… left one was also a sword, the right a dagger, and then 'Jackson' formed my hunting knives. I smirked at him. "'Cause I can gut you like a fish and get away with it."

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. Where did those come from? And who are you?" He asked.

"I am Haze. I'm not going to say my last name because it will ruin the surprise that I have. Wait until I graduate from school. Which is in 2 more years. My weapons came out of nowhere. Bye bye!" Then, water traveled away. Leaving him there wondering where I went.

Time skip:

30 minutes later

If you are wondering where I am and why it toke me so long to get back, I'll explain. 1st, my mortal parents live on a country road, which is awesome because no one really knows where I

am. I water traveled to your country road sign and walked the rest of the way home. To be honest, the water traveling thing took a second… I spent the 30 minutes walking home, cursing Nico in Greek.

Anyways, when I got home, no one was there. So, I decided to read. Well, I would have, if Tri (which is my nickname for Triton) hadn't flashed in. My reaction: saw the flash, and glared at whoever was disturbing me. His reaction: saw me glaring and took a step back with hands in an 'I surrender' motion. I smirked.

"What, is _sooooo_ important that you just had to disturb me reading?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly. "In my defense, you haven't started reading yet, anyways."

I looked at him weirdly. "Does it _look_ like I care? You disturbed me trying to read."

He smirked. "Yes, _trying_ to read." I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground. I started punching him.

"How *punch* many *punch* times *punch* do *jab* I *punch* have to *double punch* tell you *punch* not to talk *punch* about that? *punch*" I growl.

"Get *pant* off…" he whines.

I smirk. "No."

"Fine, blonde." With that he starts tickling me. If you're wondering about the 'blonde' comment, it's because I'm a blonde. I don't know where the blonde hair came from, but I have it. I also have green eyes. Not sea green, like Percy's, but camo green, like if I put on camo pants, boots, and hoodie, I can hide in a forest pretty well.

Anyways, triton is currently tickling me. I may or may not have then punched him, which lead to him holding his stomach, rolling off me. I mean, he wasn't literally on top of me, just holding his wait up, where my legs were locked. His mistake: not holding my hands down.

"Do you know what you forgot?" I asked, standing up, looking down at him. He nodded. "What did you forget?"

He groaned. "I forgot to hold your hands down," he replied. Now, if you're wondering how he's supposed to hold my hands down if his hands are busy tickling me, you forgot that we have powers. Powers that he could have used to keep my hands down.

"Anyways, why are you here?" I asked him.

He sighs. "Dad told me to come get you." He said, "He wants you back at home."

Barely contained rage rolled through my body. "Why?" I ask, "He's never wanted anything from me in the first place…"

He looks at me, surprised, because he knew I had friends here, knew I always spent the first month of summer with him. I guess he was expecting me to blow up. I guess I changed, because if it was my freshman year, last year or so, I would have done that. But I guess that I realized that it wasn't Triton's fault that he had to tell me about it in the first place. It was dads. And dad is going to have to watch his back latter. You never know if I might blow up in his face when I get home. I guess that it's because I'm like the sea. One second I'm calm, the next a twister of anger and hate.

I sigh. "Let's go." I water traveled out.

 **A.N.: So, how is it? This is my first fanfic, so creative criticism is welcome… meaning, if you have anything to help me with writing, it's welcome. Please no angry flames, thanks. Reviews are welcome, yes. So… see you in the next chapter… Bye! Oh, and the spaces in the middle of sentences (like, a line, skip a line, then words start on the next line... in the middle of a sentence), that's where the page decided that it was time to go onto the next page... not me randomly pressing enter...**


End file.
